fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brawl-A-Song
'Brawl-A-Song '''is an music-themed fighting game created by ChrisFClarke. Plot In March 2018, there is a fighting tournament called the Brawl-A-Song Tournament going on, and one representative of each genre of music from all over the world has been invited to participate in it. Meanwhile, an ancient alien named Antimuzikon, out of absolute hatred for all music, is looking to exterminate it, much to the dismay of people the world over. Characters Playable * Adelheid Elektrodans ''(voiced by Mae Whitman): An electric-powered electronic dance DJ from Amsterdam. She represents the electronic dance genre. * Barry Discoman (voiced by Beau Billingslea): A 64-year-old retired Los Angeles disco dancer and practitioner of jeet kune do, taking cues from the style's founder, Bruce Lee. He represents the disco genre. * Cliff Axelrock (voiced by Patrick Seitz): Hailing from Vancouver, the rowdy frontman of his rock band, the Gods of Rock, who fights using UFC-style MMA. He represents the rock genre. * Diego Mariachez (voiced by Brennan Mejia): An aspiring mariachi player looking to challenge his family's (who would rather he be a shoemaker instead) generations-long ban on music. He represents the mariachi genre. * Dilwyn Cristellyn (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): A Welsh Catholic priest who enters the Brawl-A-Song Tournament to prevent Antimuzikon, whom he deems an unholy force, from destroying music forever. He represents the Christian musical genre. * Dixie Countrywood (voiced by Kate Higgins): A San Antonio rodeo celebrity. She represents the country genre. * Ashton "DVBST3PL0RD" Moore (voiced by Sean Chiplock): A Santa Cruz DJ and record producer. He represents the much-despised dubstep genre. * Hiroko "J-Pop Hogo-sha" Yamashiro (voiced by Stephanie Sheh): A Japanese high school student who becomes an anime superheroine when the time is needed, and the poster girl of Brawl-A-Song. She represents the J-pop genre. * John William "J.W." Soundtrack (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): A Hollywood action star. He represents the movie soundtrack genre. * Jonathan Classington (voiced by Tom Kane): A 73-year-old British fencing librarian. He represents the classical genre. * Karl Dödsmetall (voiced by Crispin Freeman): A Stockholm death metal guitarist. He represents the death metal genre. * LeRoy DeJazz (voiced by Keith Silverstein): A New Orleans jazz musician who hopes to open up a jazz club when he wins the Brawl-A-Song Tournament. He represents the jazz genre. * Lucy Tribalfeather (voiced by Irene Bedard): A Cherokee tribeswoman, single mother, and staff fighter. She represents the Native American tribal genre. * Luiz Sambada (voiced by Khary Payton): An aspiring samba dancer from the favelas of Rio de Janeiro. He represents the samba genre. * Psyan Chedelia (voiced by Ashly Burch): A '60s-style female hippie who wants to put a stop to the persecution of her subculture and fights in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament to do just that. She represents the psychedelic genre. * Randy Synthpop (voiced by Trey Parker): A middle-aged and retired '80s synth pop musician looking to relive his glory days in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament. He represents the '80s synth pop genre. * Ranjan Bollywal (voiced by Ian Sinclair): A confident and charismatic Bollywood actor and dancer. He represents the Bollywood genre. * Eric "Rapster" Jackson (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A Bed-Stuy counter-gangster and practitioner of Muay Thai. He represents the rap genre. * Ruby Knowles (voiced by Danielle Nicolet): An Atlanta R&B singer and dancer who's sexy, but not enough to border on R or NC-17 level. She represents the R&B genre. * Sofia Operatti (voiced by Tara Strong): A renowned Italian opera singer who uses her sheer mass and deafening singing voice to fight. She represents the opera genre. * TECH-N0 (voiced by Jennifer Hale): A gynoid on a mission from her creator to stop the end of all music at the hands of Antimuzikon before it's too late. She represents the techno genre. * Tony Broadway (voiced by Edward Bosco): A Broadway theatre actor who fights in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament in order to make a name for himself in show business. He represents the Broadway musical genre. * Willow Gothraven (voiced by Susan Dalian): A cynical and apathetic Toronto Goth high school student. She represents the gothic rock genre. * Ziggy Reggston (voiced by Chris Cain): An aspiring reggae musician with an easygoing personality. He represents the reggae genre. Hidden * Ayana Skabebe (voiced by Camille Hyde): An Ethiopian environmentalist and devout Rastafarian who fights in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament in order to prevent the endangerment of her country's national parks. She represents the ska genre. * Iakov Europopov (voiced by Doug Erholtz): A cryokinetic Russian Europop band singer. He represents the Europop genre. * Nightcoria (voiced by Eden Riegel): A female ancient alien and Antimuzikon's daughter who wishes to put a stop to his plan of exterminating music. She represents the nightcore genre. * Sehrish Raqsharqi (voiced by Linda Lee): A PG-13-level sexy and seductive Lebanese belly-dancer with powers of sand manipulation. She represents the Arabic dance genre. Final Boss * Antimuzikon (voiced by Gerald C. Rivers): A music-hating ancient alien, and the final boss of Brawl-A-Song. He is, due to being, as his name indicates, anti-music, the only character in the game who does NOT represent a musical genre at all. Pre-Order * Richard Medievalblade (voiced by Jamieson Price): An entertainer at the annual Medieval Fair in Norman, Oklahoma. He represents the medieval music genre. DLCs * Albert Parodivic (voiced by Weird Al Yankovic): A parody artist and the official joke character of Brawl-A-Song. He represents the parody genre. * Daniela Rumbasquez (voiced by Cree Summer): A Havana rumba dancer with an upbeat and lively personality. She represents the rumba genre. * Evette Weddingbelle (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris): A very wedding-obsessed and talkative young lady who dreams of finding the perfect husband. She represents the wedding genre. * Friedrich Leistungmetall (voiced by Xander Mobus): A hard-hitting Hamburg heel wrestler in NRW (No-Rules Wrestling). He represents the power metal genre. * Jamal "H-Core" Morales (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A half-Mexican-American, half-African-American horrorcore rapper from Houston. He represents the horrorcore genre. * Kim "KPOP Deulim" Dae-hyun (voiced by Todd Haberkorn): A member of a popular K-pop boy band in Seoul. He represents the K-pop genre. Notes * Brawl-A-Song will not only have a 3D gameplay format, similar to what you see in games like Tekken, Soul Calibur, Virtua Fighter, or Dead or Alive, complete with 8-way run, which is done by holding X on the PS4 or A on the Xbox One, then pressing and holding any direction on the D-pad or analog stick, but also feature the ability to Meter-Burn special moves and also, the ability to jump diagonally or upwards, as seen in 3D fightgames with such a possibility, such as Mortal Kombat 4 to Armageddon, the Street Fighter EX series, Rival Schools, Mace: The Dark Age, and War Gods. * The "special moves" in Brawl-A-Song are called "Jammers," and the "super moves" are called "Crescendos." Super Crescendos, the "enhanced super moves," are very similar to the EX Desperation moves in the King of Fighters series in that they require that G-Clef Trigger Mode be activated to perform. Ultimate Crescendos, which are the "level 3 super moves" of Brawl-A-Song, not only start up in the same fashion as the Super Moves in the Injustice series, in which we briefly cut to a waist-up shot of the character before they start to perform it, but are also as epic and over-the-top in nature as them and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. * The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. * The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of six CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place in a music-themed fighting arena, with thousands of people in attendance, and one final fight against the final boss, who is, of course, Antimuzikon, in a corrupted version of the rival battle stage! * With the exception of the game intro, Ultimate Crescendo sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Brawl-A-Song to run at 60fps. * The Training Mode stage is a gold and platinum record award room (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). * Each character has three generic win quotes and one mirror match quote, which will pop up in any mode in the game except for Arcade, where, same as in the Street Fighter IV series, your chosen character says a specific quote to his or her opponent upon defeating them, and vice versa. * Same as Bout of the Century and the more M-rated eXtreme seXy eXplosion, there will be cinematic endings (as well as prologues like XXX!) in Brawl-A-Song. * Brawl-A-Song has V-Trigger-like abilities called "G-Clef Triggers," which, same as the V-Triggers in Street Fighter V, will only last until the G-Clef Gauge runs out, and in addition, the background music changes to the musical genre of the character who activated it unless that genre has already been chosen and all attack hits from said character each generate a rhythmic beat associated with it. * Whenever a Crescendo, Super Crescendo, or Ultimate Crescendo is performed, similar to the Ultra Combos in Killer Instinct 2013, rhythmic beats, which sound different depending on which musical genre theme is playing in the background, sounds off with each hit. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right (hidden and DLC will be added if unlocked), and also, during the credits, is RTZ's "Face the Music." Category:MGW Productions